falling in love with the bad guy
by iloveTheUsed-Muse
Summary: Jenna is the Freak of the family in her parents words and when they finally have the chance to get rid of her they send her of to Forks to live with Charlie Swan and his daughter where she will soon meet the dangerous James will she die or fall in love
1. Chapter 1

**It's 9:13 AM exactly on a Sunday morning and instead of sleeping in, I'm sitting in a cab going to some place called Forks. The cab driver is annoying the crap out of me, he's probably a 50 something weirdo who still thinks he's got it. He's actually trying to hit on me. The worst part is I've been in this cab since 5 AM. Ok well I guess I'll tell you a little about me I'm 16 with shoulder length black hair and pale skin. I have been dubbed the freak of the family because of my skin, but it's not my fault that I don't tan easily. Oh but I also listen to bands like the used, mindless self indulgence, my chemical romance. So anyway about me going to Forks well you see my parents hate me and they were just looking for any reason to make me leave. Well anyway you see my sister A.K.A the good child was out getting high with her friends and I went to go get her well my parents came home early and she was still high. I was the one who got yelled at and they kicked me out they said that I tricked her or something into doing this and they said they never want to see me again. Not that I care I hated them anyway, but after they stopped yelling at me my sister came upstairs while I was packing and apologized and said that they were being complete assholes and it wasn't my fault. I just turned to look at her and I said "Well tell that to them, but they won't believe you because they only hear what they want to hear and that's that I'm a stoner, I tricked my sister, and I'm finally leaving." Now I'm in this cab just waiting to finally get to Forks to meet with some guy named Charlie Swan he's apparently one of my dad's ex friends and was happy to take me from that shit hole. He said he had a daughter like a year older than me so this should be fun I think. Well I finally see a sign that says welcome to Forks maybe I can finally not be the freak of the family. My parents the or now the A-holes said as soon as I get to Forks I will not be a part of this family and they will send adoption papers to him as soon as they can. My fathers last words to me were exactly "Let's see if he can handle you and if he can't F him because he can't give you back. We're finally rid of you let's keep it that way." Not really loving words from the person who raised you, but they weren't the best parents anyway, but my mom just said "Get lost and don't come back." That's the shit I had to deal with everyday. Well I finally reached a house let's see where this takes me hopefully somewhere better.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

By the way I don't own any characters from twilight only Jenna.

Well today was the first day of school, let's just say it wasn't the best. It sucked basically. I found out that It's the first day of school and I'm already the school freak, maybe I should dye my hair to something lighter. Oh I don't want to do that It's just not me. Oh but this whole freak thing started when I sat down next to Bella during lunch. You see when I sat down everyone just stared at me, Bella did smile at me and I smiled back, but then this girl just said, "Yeah I think you're sitting in the wrong place the freaks are over there." She then pointed to this table with a bunch of gorgeous looking people. Seriously they could be models that's how gorgeous they are. This got me angry though I can't stand when people call others freaks, I'm okay when they do it to me, but other people and I will yell until your ears bleed. So I did. "HOW DARE YOU CALL THOSE PEOPLE FREAKS YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FUCKED UP SLUT. OH SO WHAT HAPPENED DID YOU TRY TO TURN ON THE CHARM AND ONE OF THEM REJECTED YOU WAH WAH WAH GO CRY TO YOUR MOMMY. Well I got a detention that day too, but it was worth it to see her face, and those people I found out they're the Cullens were laughing when I was finished. Guess I made my point. Fells F ing good. Detention not so good really got to work on that habit of running my mouth. Well that's it for today just got a lot of homework and going to check out this wooded area I keep passing. Looks cool.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry that i haven't updated in forever. My computer broke, just got a new one. Finals came up. Failed those. Now finally the chance to write hope you like it.**

**Well let's just say I learned my lesson about going to wooded areas if you don't know they're safe. It seemed nice at first, but then got lost and have the creepy suspicion that someone might be watching me or something's watching me. Got to stop watching supernatural. That show will freak you out. I love it though. Any way back to topic. I decided I wouldn't worry about it and just listen to my IPod. Vampires will never hurt you what a great song by a kick ass band. I slowly felt my eyes start to drift, but I let it. I deserved some good peaceful me time. When I opened up my eyes it was dark. I could hear people yelling, but then I realized it was my IPod. I slowly started to get up so I wouldn't lose balance, grabbed everything that I brought and headed for home. I found this one place that takes me directly to my house. I still felt like I was being watched, but I just told myself that I was being paranoid. Aren't I stupid? Anyway when I got in the house, Bella was talking to her friend on the phone. She waved and mouthed "dinners ready." I thanked her, got my dinner and ate it. That girl can cook. I mean seriously she can cook. So after that I finished homework and got ready for bed. Than I turned around on my bed and saw red eyes. I must be going insane. No one that I know have has red eyes. I couldn't sleep after that. I was scared. Those eyes had a menacing look to them. Like they know that you know you're being watched. They want you to feel that fear. I must be insane. I have try to sleep. Only way I can escape insanity. I wish there was something that i could do right now. But I feel that i have to go outside. Like if i don't something bad will happen. So i did. There was a man outside. Gorgeous man. He smirked at me. When he came closer i just stayed there watching his every move. He was completly breath taking. When he finally reached me. I stayed. He has this strange vibe around him. It's intoxicating. **

**"Hello Jenna"**

**"How do you know my name?" I asked cause wouldn't you ask the same stupid question?**

**"I know everything about you. I know you're the freak of your family. Your parents love your younger sister more than they love you. Almost makes me cry."**

**"So are you going to cry?"**

**"I said almost Jenna, almost." Sorry if i offended him geez. but i still i stayed i am stupid aren't i? Here is a man who says he knows everything about. I should be totally freaked right? And yet foot is placed firmly on the ground.**

**"Look Jenna let's cut to the chase ok. You live with Bella. I need Bella for something. Do you understand?" That just pissed me off and this is where my mouth gets me into trouble. Big trouble.**

**"What do I look I'm fucking seven years old to you. Of course i understand you fucking moron." Suddenly I was thrown against the wall in a choke hold by whatever this guy's name is. All i'm thinking is how'd we get here so fast. seriously we were in the middle of the backyard.**

**"Don't you ever talk to me in that way again. Ever." I nodded my head in response, since if i tried to speak little choking sounds would come out. He let go and said, "Whether you like it or not you're going to help me. Got it."**

**"Help you with what?"**

**"In getting you're pathetic friend to me." I didn't want to fear for my life again so, don't hate me for this either.**

**"Fine, I'll give you my friend. Promise me you want hurt her though."**

**"Of course i won't hurt her"That was the first lie that he ever told me.**

**"By the way. I'm James."**


End file.
